ehwa_unnt_kabahlfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Wallte
Wallte ein frei im Sinne der (All-)Gemeinfreiheit oder auch (nachgelagert }}) im Sinne sogenannter „freier “, siehe auch [[Wikipedia:de:freie Software|''Wikipedia:de:freie ''Software]] Nachbau des Windows-Explorers sowie des Explorer++ genannten ''Datei''-Verwalters werden. Weitere Einzelheiten Ähnlich wie der Übersetzer vorerst ein Teil des Befehlsempfängers ist, oder auch sogenannte klassische Ansicht… oder auch „''klassische'' Darstellung“ (aus Windows 2000 geerbt), siehe auch unter Wikipedia:de:Microsoft Windows XP#Benutzeroberfläche Luna, u.a. „klassische Darstellung“ betreffend)}} des trotz allem (im Vergleich mit anderen derartigen Verwaltern) Windows-Explorers –}} möglichst nahe an den Explorer in Windows XP (und teilweise auch wieder in Windows 10) angelehnt werden}} und das dann auch möglichst bleiben, solange der Anwender das – selbstbestimmt! – wünscht. Zudem )}} werden und die (drömisch) sogenannte ''Registernavigation oder auch das (denglische) Tabbed-Browsing beherrschen}}. Desweiteren könnte für die Entwicklung des EuK-Explorer der auch sogenannte Ros-Explorer oder (anscheinlich) besser schon dessen genannter Nachfolger, der Explorer++ (wenn möglich, ) wohl wenigstens als Übertragungshilfe genutzt werden, da wenigstens der Letztgenannte bereits ''quell''offen veröffentlicht wurde und vom Umfang her wohl noch einigermaßen überschaubar ist.siehe ggf. die jeweilige Anzahl und Größe der bisherigen Quell(datei)en Der erste Bezeichner war wohl einfach nur „''Explorer''-Nachbau“ – nach dem Vorbild des (Windows-)Explorers. Später (mit der Eröffnung oder auch Gründung, dieses Wikis hier) wurde daraus der KI-Explorer oder (später, abgeleitet vom Wikinamen und dem ‚microsoftschen Explorer‘ sowie dessen Vorläufer, dem Datei-Manager) auch (der) EuK-Walter und aus beiden wiederum der (KV-)Walter – sowie bevorzugt lautschriftlich (KF-)Wallta oder unter anderem (noch weiter bevorzugt) kurz . Die wichtigsten Fähigkeiten sind über die Tasten''kürzel… oder auch sogenannten ''Tastenkombinationen, wörtlich also (erstmal nur teilweise lehnübersetzt) Tasten-Verbindungen … + , + und + sehr schnell und einfach sogenannte Dateien und Ordner… ursprünglich Ordnermappen oder auch Heftordner, kurz Hefter (meist aus Pappe oder auch Karton), und übertragen – in die digitale oder auch ''elektronische'' Welt – Schriftbehälter oder auch Verzeichnisse … abzuschreiben (oder auch zu kopieren) und zu verschieben (bewegen, umlagern). Dabei wird im ersten Schritt immer eine Vorauswahl entweder über + zum Verschieben oder über + zum Kopieren (englisch copy… genauer (mit der -Schreibung}}, onferenz'' von 1901 und höre zudem [[Wiktionary:k#English|das englische Käi [oder auch, in ihrer Lautschrift Kei]]]}}) ganz klar römisch-amerikanisches Englisch …) getroffen und damit sozusagen gedanklich am Ausgangs- oder auch Herkunftsort eine (oder mehrere) Datei(en) oder auch ein (oder mehrere) Ordner in die Hand (auf)genommen. Im Folgeschritt wird das oder die (einzelnen) Schriftstücke (und/oder Schriftbehälter) am gewünschten Zielort mit + abgelegt oder (aus der gedanklichen Hand) losgelassen, was üblicherweise nur einmal der Fall ist. Wenn hingegen (im Ausnahmefall) mehrfach abgeschrieben oder auch vervielfältigt (kopiert) werden soll, dann muß so oft wie gewünscht einfach mit + sozusagen die gedankliche Hand entsprechend oft geöffnet werden. Nur bei Letzterem, also beim Vervielfältigen, kann der Ausgangs- und Zielort der selbe sein, wenn aber ein anderer Zielort gewünscht ist, kann dieser jederzeit (also auch nachträglich) ausgewählt und beispielsweise über + in ein anderes (Wallte-Haupt-)Fenster – mit dem gewünschten Zielort – oder auch über + in ein anderes (Wallte-)Unterfenster}}… wie beispielsweise im sogenannten Dolphin (siehe auch zugehöriges Bild); siehe zudem gegebenenfalls auch (allein aus Entwicklersicht) unter Wikipedia:de:Multiple Document Interface )}}; … gewechselt werden. Zugehörige Befehle im Befehlsempfänger (oder auch kurz in Bea): * , zudem (auch lautschriftlich) sowie (rechtschreiblich) und zudem (in ursprünglicherer Schreibung) – ruft (in der Vorgabe) eben Wallte und je nach Befehlserweiterung u.a. auch den noch immer bevorzugten (KV- )Walt(h)ersiehe zudem ggf. auch im Wikiwörterbuch unter „Verwalter“ (im noch nicht beschriebenen Sinne einer zur Verwaltung dienenden Anwendung, welche in diesem Sinne auch genauer ''Datei''- oder ( und ursprünglicher) ]] }} genannt wird) und (siehe) zudem auch (kürzer, ebenso im Wikiwörterbuch) unter „Walter“ und (zudem auch noch ursprünglicher) unter „Walther“ auf, also beispielsweise mit /WE}} vorerst ( , noch immer ersatzweise) den ''Windows-Explorer ** – ruft (falls vorhanden) das Fenster von 7Zip auf ** – ruft (falls vorhanden) den ReactOS-Explorer auf ** oder auch kürze /W}} – soll (auch) später ggf. weiterhin den Windows-Explorer aufrufen ** oder auch kürzer – ruft den (Windows-)Explorer-Nachbau auf; ist erst richtig nutzbar ab Bea 0-15-0 ** – ruft Wallte auf; ist erstmals ab Bea 0-14-0 und zudem auch ungebunden (also mit /W2 /ungebunden}}) ab Bea 0-15-0 nutzbar * /ungebunden}} }} – ist die innere Vorgabe oder auch der Aufrufer; kann zudem auch noch ersatzweise (dann aber noch ) mit dem Befehl Wallte}} entsprechend „ungebunden“ aufgerufen werden, so daß mit geöffneten Wallte-Fenster eben Bea auch nahezu unverzüglich wieder (weitere) Befehle entgegennehmen kann; nutzbar ab Bea 0-15-0 * /gebunden}} – der gegenteilige Befehl zur Befehlserweiterung mit /ungebunden}}; nutzbar ab Bea 0-15-0 * und zudem kurz oder auch Weitere ab Bea 0-17-0 nutzbare Befehle: * und zudem kurz – mit empfohlender Abkürzung * , kurz * , kurz * alle Einstellungen zuerst über Walltes und ggf. unabhängig davon auch über die jeweils eigene selbsterklärende Oberfläche vom Windows-Explorer-Nachbau und ggf. auch über Bea (oder – deutlicher – über den Befehlsempfänger) anzeig- und vor allem (auch) änderbar werden, um beispielsweise weitere unabhängige Oberflächen gestalten (oder diese auch – unabhängiger von Bea – womöglich leichter auf andere zugrundeliegende Gefüge übertragen) zu können und so auch weiter in Richtung einer eigenen (d''eu''tsch- oder – deutlicher) heimatsprachigen Beschreibungssprache sogenannete [[Wikipedia:de:Programmiersprache|'' }}sprache]])}} zu kommen Siehe auch * ''Wikipedia:de:wxWidgets – ggf. als * Wikipedia:de:XML User Interface Language – ebenfalls für Windows-unabhängige Oberflächen * [//www.heise.de/ct/artikel/Dateityp-Erkennung-leicht-gemacht-4351201.html Dateityp-Erkennung leicht gemacht] – c't-Magazin (sowie auch über Heise), am 13.1.2020 … und Anmerkungen: … selbstverständlich ohne den (sehr an Karl Klammer erinnernden und) äußerst lästigen Köter :-) …, siehe auch: * Windows XP: Das Ende einer Ära – T-Online.de, am 12.4.2014; ebenda unter „Eine nervige Suchfunktion“ * [//www.youtube.com/watch?v=baVEgpjJVSI Rover from Windows XP] – auf YouTube veröffentlicht, am 19.2.2011 * Klassische Suchfunktion verwenden – Heisig-IT, wohl zwischen 2002 und 2014 veröffentlicht; u.a. mit: Um die alte Suchfunktion auch unter Windows XP zu verwenden, gehen Sie in der Registry (Start-> Ausführen-> regedit) und suchen Sie folgenden Schlüssel: ‚HKEY_CURRENT_USER\Software\Microsoft\Windows\CurrentVersion\Explorer\CabinetState‘ Erstellen Sie in der rechten Hälfte eine neue Zeichenfolge mit dem Namen ‚Use Search Asst‘, und weisen Sie den Wert ‚no‘ zu. … Kategorie:Anwendung Kategorie:Befehl Kategorie:Befehlsempfänger Kategorie:KI Kategorie:Lautschrifft Kategorie:Wallte